isenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ballentia
Ballentia is one of the major kingdoms on the main continent of Isen. Ballentia takes up the entirety of Isen's southern tip, and is the only kingdom that sends regular exploratory expeditions to the nearby uninhabited continent, Meygas. Neighbouring kingdoms are Terranis (north west) and Pinebridge (north east). Due to its location, Ballentia is very well protected by land, being surrounded by a miles-thick dense forest known as The Wolfwood (due to its unnaturally high and ravenous wolf population). As well as being an excellent ground for the kingdom's hunters, the Wolfwood acts as a sort of informal barrier around the kingdom, protecting it from any armies that might approach from the north. The People of Ballentia Ballentia is ruled by King Cuthred Barlic, his wife Queen Mayshill, and their son, Prince Yarmon. Its capital city, Garrenton, has a population of approximately 80,000 people, and has a thriving economy. Despite the ever-growing threat of the Arkvale Empire to the north, Ballentians live happily and without fear of conquest or invasion, due to the protection of the Wolfwood. Garrenton (Ballentia's Capital) Some noteworthy areas in the capital city are: * Garrenton Keep - a large castle and home to the Ballentian royal family. * The Grey Lioness - a very popular and reputable inn right on the outskirts of the city. It is known to be frequented by wealthy merchants, nobles, and even Prince Yarmon when he spends time among the city's people. * The Vice District - a dedicated and sanctioned area in the city where debauched activities are acceptable, and the law is a lot more lenient towards petty crime. This is a popular system in Isen's cities, as it acts as a magnet for less decent citizens, keeping them away from other parts of town. * The Valuable Dagger - an infamous gambling house in the heart of the Vice District. Rumours suggest it is also the headquarters of the secretive crime boss known as Alarkon. * The Garrenton Docks are a thriving hub of activity, with fishing, shipping, and expeditionary vessels coming and going at all hours. * The Blue Goblin Public House - a tavern in the Garrenton Dock district. It is named after Trittorah, the god of weather and travel, and has a life-sized carving of the god inside. A very popular destination for sailors before and after long journeys at sea. Other Parts of the Kingdom Ballentia's other major city, Ozryn, is located on the far western side of the kingdom, and has a population of approximately 40,000. Ozryn is governed by Lady Jessick Dalis. Ozryn is home to a truly remarkable landmark known as the Jade Depths. This lake is considered a wonder of the natural world, with its water being a brilliant shade of green, despite being clean and pure. The lake surface is one mile in diameter, and is said to be infinitely deep. Legends say it was made by a titanic ancient beast which burrowed into the ground and never stopped. Noteworthy Characters from Ballentia * Caidron Fausst * Prince Yarmon Barlic * Alarkon (powerful wizard, crimeboss, and owner of The Valuable Dagger) * Wallace (the orc bouncer at The Valuable Dagger) * Murphy (owner of The Grey Lioness inn) * Thamus (a well known and revered apothecary) * Sharme Hye and Drafar Korum * Lady Jessick Dalis, governing minister of Ozryn. Category:Location Category:Kingdom Category:Places Category:Kingdoms